crazy
by TheWriterGhost
Summary: sehun yang harus merawat sibayi besar yang polos/k-kenapa kau tak memakai baju?/aku bingung memilih celana dalam, jadi aku memilih tidur tampa baju/kenapa luhan tiba-tiba berubah?/HunHan/KyuMin/other cast/GS for uke/
1. Chapter 1

CRAZY

CAST :

OH SEHUN

XIU LUHAN

LEE SUNGMIN

DAN LAIN-LAIN

aku menatap wanita itu dengan takjub, sungguh indah~ wajah yang putih merona, mata rusa yang membulat bening, rambut hitam lurus dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya, dan badan langsing dengan sepasang buah dada dan bokong yang begitu padat.

Mata rusa itu menatap ku dengan begitu polos, matanya mengerjab-ngerjab seakan ingin mempertontonkan keimuttannya.

"um apa ini asrama yeongshin?" dia bertanya dengan wajah menunduk dengan jari-jari yang bertautan

"nde, nuguseyo?"

"xiu luhan imnida, aku pindahan dari china."

"ah luhan? Mari masuk sungmin sunbae sudah menunggumu"aku menggeser tubuhku yang tadi menghalangin pintu, dia masuk dengan kaki jenjangnya yang begitu Indah, setiap langkah yang dibuatnya membuat jantungku berdetak kuat. Matakku beralih kesebuah koper ditangannya

"ingin kubantu membawakan kopermu?"

"um?"dia memeringkan kepalanya lalu menengok kebawa memperhatikan kopernya "kau ingin membawanya?"dia mendongak menatapku, dan lagi-lagi aku harus berhadapan dengan mata rusa yang membuat nafasku tercekat

"i… iya"dia memberikan kopernya kepadaku "kamsamida"dia tersenyum kecil

DEG

Aku harap aku tidak akan mati

0-0-0-0-

"sehun! Tolong bangunkan luhan"suruh sungmin nuna kepadaku

"nyam kenapa nyam harus aku?"seruku kesal, tidak tau kah kalau aku sedang makan?

"karena yang lain sudah berangkat dan hanya kau yang masih disini" is menyebalkan! Aku bangkit dari kursiku lalu berjalan ke atas, dan kekamar luhan

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuk kamarnya "luhan?" tak ada sahutan, aku membuka pintu kamarnya

DOENG! Mataku membulat melihatnya sebuah kamar dengan pakaian dalam dimana-mana dan dengan seorang gadis bugil yang kuyakini luhan tertidur dikasur

"KYAA" aku berteriak dan segera sigap mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dia terbangun dengan wajah tampa dosa

"um sehun?"dia bergumam namaku sambil menatapku dengan mata sayu

GLEK aku menelan ludah dengan gugup "k-kenapa kau tak memakai baju?" dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan segera duduk, selimut itu melorot dan memperlihat pundak mulus luhan, tetapi aku segera membetulkan selimutnya dan dia hanya menatapku dengan mata yang mengerjab-ngerjab

"aku bingung memilih celana dalam, jadi aku memilih tidur tampa baju"aku membulatkan mulutku, ini benar-benar gila, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku

"kau mandilah aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini" luhan hanya mengangguk dan segera berlalu kekamar mandi, aku menatap celana dalam yang bertebaran 'apa aku harus membereskan ini?'

Cklek aku menengok"heh cep- HUWAAA!" aku menutup mataku dengan celana dalamnya "kenapa kau tak memakai baju?"

"aku lupa membawa celana dalamku"dia berjalan mendekatiku "j-jauh jauh kau!"aku meringkuk kesudut ruangan

Srett celana dalam yang tadi kugunakan sebagai penutup mata kini beralih ketangan luhan

"celana dalamku"ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi kekamar mandi lagi, meninggalkan aku dengan wajah memerah yang baru saja menatap kepergian pornonya

"aku akan gila"gumamku, mataku beralih menatap sekeliling dan segera membersihkan kamar itu dari kekacauan

Cklek pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan luhan dengan tubuh dibalut seragam yang sama persis denganku

"k-kau sudah selesai?"aku masih teringat kejadian tadi, sehingga membuatku gugup

"sudah, mari berangkat"luhan menarikku keluar kamarnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia benar-benar gila

0-0-0-0-0-0

Aku dan luhan berdiri didepan sebuah sekolah bernama yeongshin high school, sebuah sekolah seni bertaraf nasional, berisi murid-murid berbakat dalam bidang seni, seni music maupun seni lainnya aku jadi mengingat perjuanganku untuk masuk sekolah ini, aku belajar mati-matian tentang seni untuk masuk sekolah ini.

"aku hanya mengantarmu sampai depan ruang kepala sekolah"aku berkata kepada luhan saat kami berdua berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, dia hanya bergumam meng'iya'kan

Sesampai di depan sekolah aku langsung meninggalkannya sendiri, aku tak ingin terlibat masalah lagi jika dengannya seperti kejadiaan tadi pagi

BLUSHH aish kenapa aku harus mengingat-ngingatnya lagi? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala frustasi

Sesampai dikelas aku langsung menduduki bangkuku

PLUK sebuah tangan memegang pundak ku, aku menengok dan melihat KAI yang sedang menatapku sambil menyeringai lebar, hah dia kai sahabatku kami jika berdua dijuluki white and black karena kulitku yang putih dan kai yang hitam, hahahaha rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

"tak biasanya kau terlambat hun"

"ck, salah siapa yang tak membangunkanku"_dan membiarkanku mengurus luhan sipolos yang menjuru kebodoh_ lanjutku dalam hati

"aku disuruh oleh sungmin sunbae untuk tak membangunkanmu, lagian jika aku membantah nanti aku akan berurusan dengan belahan jiwanya sungmin sunbae"

"kyuhyun sunbae?"

"iya, kau tau kan kyuhyun sunbae itu menyukai sungmin sunbae? Jika sesuatu terjadi pada sungmin sunbae pasti kyuhyun sunbae akan ikut-ikutan khuhuhu aku bingung kenapa mereka tak berpacaran saja sih? Padahal semua orang tau kalau mereka saling menyukai"ucap kai tak jelas, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa pelan

Tettt suara bunyi bell tanda pelajaran dimulai menjuru keseluruh sekolah, kai yang tadinya duduk dibangkuku segera menuju kebangkunya yang tepat dibelakangku

Cklek pintu ruang kelas terbuka memperlihatkan, seorang pria tua bertubuh tambun dengan kepala botak memasuki kelas kami, ia adalah seorang kepala sekolah di yeongshin high school

"selamat pagi semua, pasti kalian bingung dengan kedatangan saya, saya disini ingin menyampaikan bahwa kalian mendapatkan murid pindahan dari cina, luhan~ silakan masuk"selesai pak tua itu berbicara masuklah seorang murid perempuan ke kelas, murid perempuan itu adalah xiu luhan, perempuan yang membuatku gila karena ulahnya

"annyeonghaseyo, namaku luhan aku pindahan dari cina, senang bertemu dengan kalian"luhan membungkukan badannya dan menatap keseliling kelas dengan tatapan polosnya

"luhan kau duduk dengan kai, kai! Angkat tanganmu"

"ASIK! Luhan! Kemarilah"kai mengangkat tangan setinggi-tinggi nya, aku hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Kai mulai lagi

"uh aku tidak ingin duduk dengan kai! Aku maunya dengan sehun"mata rusa itu berkaca-kaca "mwo?" aku membulatkan kedua mataku

"waeyeo?"pak tua itu bertanya kepada luhan dengan raut wajah bingung

"karena sehun adalah pria pertamaku"

Hening

Hening

Hening

"MWOYAAA"keributan dikelas pun terjadi

"sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada luhan? Apa kau telah menodainya hah?"kai menguncang-guncang bahuku dengan brutal"tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Luhan jelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka"aku memasang wajah panic, jangan sampai citraku menjadi buruk.

Luhan hanya menatapku dengan mata rusa yang berkedip-kedip "um sehun adalah pria pertama yang kukenal"

"OOHH"semua orang yang ada dikelas membulatkan mulutnya mengerti, hah aku menghembuskan nafas lega, pak tua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah muridnya"kyungsoo berarti kau harus pindah menjadi duduk dengan kai, dan luhan silakan duduk dengan sehun. Aku permisi"pak tua atau pak sekolah itu berlalu keluar dari kelas, kyungsoo yang berada disebelahku segera membereskan bukunya dan pindah menjadi dibelakangku bersama kai

DUKK

Aku menengok kesebelah, melirik luhan yang sedang menatapku dengan wajah sedikit dimiringkan"sehun-ah"panggil nya

"hm?"

"menurutmu besok aku harus memakai celana dalam berwana apa?"what? aku segera bertindak dengan membengkap mulutnya, luhan sama sekali tidak memberontak, luhan hanya terus menatap sehun

"sekalian saja kau tak memakainya!"aku menjerit tertahan, semua murid dikelas memandang kami dengan tatapan bingung, aku segera melepaskan bekapanku sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman

"kalian benar-benar dekat ya"sahut kyungsoo polos

_Dekat palakmu! Tuhan~ kuatkanlah hatiku_

T.B.C

jangan lupa review nya ya ^^ oh ya ff ini terinpirasi dari anime sakurasou kekekeke, animenya seru walaupun ada echinya .-. jadi maaf kalo ada adegan yang sama :)


	2. Chapter 2

"aish kenapa kau mengikutiku eoh?"aku menatap luhan dengan kesal, semenjak bel istirahat berbunyi dia terus saja mengikuti kemanapun "apa saat aku ke toilet juga kau akan mengikuti?"aku bertanya dengan kesal

"mungkin"jawabnya dengan raut andalannya alias muka polos

"YA! Kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"aku memasang raut menderita, seakan ingin memberintahunya bahwa aku benar-benar bisa gila karenanya

"kau teman pria pertamaku, dan kau menarik. Aku menyukainya"dia tersenyum sangat manis, aku terdiam dengan wajah memerah saat mendengar perkataanya"tetapi mana mungkin kau tidak memiliki teman pria dicina?" tiba-tiba wajah luhan menjadi suram "memang begitu, aku hanya memiliki satu teman, dan itu adalah huang zi tao"dia berkata dengan suara pelan

"ah maafkan aku"aku memasang wajah bersalah, sebenernya aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi sepertinya itu akan membuat luhan sedih. Lebih baik aku mengajaknya kekantin, kebetulan perutku sudah berteriak-teriak kekeke

"aku lapar, mari kekantin!"aku menggandeng tangannya untuk berjalan menuju kantin

0-0-0-0-0-

Aku dan luhan sedang berada dikantin memakan nasi goreng kami

"aish kenapa kau makan berantakan sekali eoh?"aku mengambil sisa nasi yang berada dipipi luhan lalu memakaannya, luhan hanya menatapku, tiba-tiba dia mengambil sebutir nasi goreng lalu menempelkan kepipinya

"sehun-ah bersihkan"dia menatapku dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lucu, aku memasang wajah datar, lalu mengambil butiran nasi itu

Dan luhan mengambil butiran nasi lagi lalu menempelkan kepipinya dan terus begitu

Ambil

Tempel

Ambil

tempel

aku langsung menahan tangannya untuk memberhentikan aktivitas gilanya "luhan~ berhenti melakukan itu dan makan makananmu" luhan menurut dan memakan nasi gorengnya

"sehunnie kau suka wanita seperti apa?"luhan menatap wajahku lembut

"maksudmu?"aku menaikan satu alisku memasang wajah bingung"kau suka wanita seperti apa? Wanita berdada besar atau berbokong besar?"

"PUAHH"aku menyemburkan makanan yang ada dimulutku saat luhan berkata itu

"ya! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"karena aku menyukaimu"

Hening

"MWO?"

"kata kai jika kita menyukai seseorang kita harus menanyakan tipenya kepada orang yang kita sukai"

"dia bilang begitu? Lalu apa wanita berdada besar dan berbokong besar juga usul dia?"

"nde"luhan mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya sehingga ada beberapa helai rambut menutupi wajahnya, aku membulatkan mataku dengan hati yang mengumpati kai yang telah membuat mulut luhan menjadi tambah bernoda/?

"hai" tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk hitam duduk diantara mereka dengan wajah polos, sehun yang menyadari kedatangan kai yang mendadak itu langsung memelototinya dengan tajam

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada luhan hah?"

"apa?"kai memasang tampang bingung

"apa yang kau bicarakan kepada luhan saat dikelas?"sehun bertanya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, kai sesaat memasang wajah berfikir lalu merubahnya menjadi cermelang

"oh, aku hanya memberitahunya tentang sesuatu, ya kan luhan?"kai menatap luhan, luhan hanya membalas dengan tatapan polos

"sesuatu yang berdada besar dan berbokong besar gitu?"sinis sehun, kai membalas dengan cengirannya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"cih~ jangan kau nodai pikiran luhan yang polos itu, jika kau tak mau koleksi majalah porno dan cd porno mu aku beritahu kepada sungmin nuna!"ancam sehun, membuat kai panik seketika "jangan sehun, aku membeli mereka dengan susah payah, jangaaannnn"teriak kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan sehun brutal

"um apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa itu porno? Apa itu sesuatu yang membahayakan?"tiba-tiba luhan bertanya, membuat sehun dan kai berhenti berdebat

"oh tidak luhan, itu tidak membahayakan, malah sangat nikmat"kai memasang wajah mesumnya

"nikmat?"luhan memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjab-ngerjab bingung

"yah karena disana kau akan menemukan laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang ber-"PLAKKK

Sehun menampar mulut kai, membuat kai meringis kesakitan "aku baru saja memperingatimu kai"sehun berdesis tajam lalu bangkit berdiri membawa luhan pergi dari area kantin

Saat ini luhan dan sehun sedang berjalan di area koridor menuju kelas mereka

"sehun apa itu porno? Apa benar itu nikmat? Aku ingin menonton cd dan membaca majalahnya"luhan berkata begitu semangat

"tidak! Itu sangat berbahaya. Itu bisa merusak otakmu luhan"

"ah benarkah? Berarti kai tadi berbohong?"

"ia, dia berbohong~"

"uh kai jahat, dia membohongiku"mata luhan berkaca-kaca

"ck, cup cup cup mangkanya jangan terlalu dekat dengan kai jika kau tak mau dibohongi olehnya"sehun mengusap-ngusap kepala luhan

"uh nde, aku hanya akan dekat-dekat dengan sehun saja" sehun memasang wajah terkejut 'bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri jika anak ini terus didekatku'batin sehun

"bukan begitu maksudku luhan~ kau bisa berdekatan dengan siapapun, asal kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan manusia sejenis kai."sehun berkata dengan lembut, luhan menatapnya

"jadi aku boleh berdekatan dengan siapa saja, asal jangan dengan manusia sejenis kai?"

"nde, kajja kekelas, sebelum bel berbunyi"sehun menggandeng tangan luhan, lalu membawanya berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelas

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sehun dan luhan terlihat berjalan pulang menuju asrama yeongshin

"HAI SEHUN LUHAN"sapa kai sambil merangkul bahu sehun dan luhan, namun tiba-tiba luhan menampik lengan kai lalu bersembunyi ke sebelah lengan sehun lalu mencengkram lengan sehun dengan erat

"eh wae luhan?"kai menatap luhan bingung yang balas menatapnya dengan mata melotot dan bibir mencebik imut

"pembohong"desis luhan

"mwo?"

"Pembohong!"teriak luhan, lalu menendang kaki kai kesal, luhan menarik tangan sehun membawanya menjauh dari kai yang sedang berteriak kesakitan akibat tendangan dari luhan

Sehun tertawa bahagia dalam hati melihat adegan itu, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi muram memikirkan jika luhan tau kalau dia yang berbohong bukan kai, mungkin nasib nya akan sama seperti kai atau mungkin akan lebih parah

Sehun bergidik ngeri sambil berharap dalam hati, agar luhan tidak mencari tau tentang porno lagi, walaupun sebenernya dia ada benarnya bahwa porno itu merusak otak, tetapi jujur dalam hati dia sangat menikmati saat menonton cd porno

DOENG

Kenapa dia menjadi seperti kai? Aishh

TBC

Mianhae kalo ceritanya jadi aneh kek gini, soalnya aku ngetik ngebut hehehe, ff ini terinspirasi dari anime sakurasou jadi maaf kalau ada adegan yang sama ^^ jangan lupa reviewnya ya


	3. Chapter 3

Asrama Yeongshin adalah sebuah asrama yang berisi siswa dan siswi yeongshin senior high school, disana terdapat dua asrama dalam satu bangunan. Yaitu, asrama perempuan di lantai atas dan asrama pria dilantai bawah, asrama putri mempunyai ketua asrama yaitu lee sungmin dan asrama pria memiliki ketua asrama yaitu cho kyuhyun.

Mereka penghuni asrama yeongshin mempunyai teman baru yang akan menempati asrama itu. Yaitu xiu luhan. Luhan adalah sesosok perempuan berparas cantik bak boneka yang berasal dari cina, ia melanjutkan sekolah di korea dengan harapan bisa mempunyai teman banyak, ia mempunyai sikap yang polos karena saat dicina ia belajar dengan home schooling karena ayahnya tidak ingin anaknya terjun kedunia bebas, tetapi karena melihat anaknya sering murung sebab hanya mempunyai teman huang zi tao, ia mengijinkan anaknya itu bersekolah seperti anak-anak lain dengan syarat ia harus bersekolah dikorea, dan bersekolah di sebuah sekolah milik sepupunya yang tinggal dikorea, serta tinggal di asrama yeongshin agar bisa dipantau oleh lee sungmin yang notabenya adalah anak dari sepupunya.

Saat kedatangan luhan dikorea, sehun dibuat terpesona oleh paras cantik luhan, tapi semenjak insiden luhan telanjang dia menjadi takut kepada luhan alias takut memakan luhan, luhan sudah menyukai sehun saat pertama kali bertemu Karena sehun adalah teman pertamanya dikorea.

-0-0-0-0-

"sehunnie~ bangunkan luhan untuk sarapan pagi"suruh sungmin nuna yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan dan dibantu oleh kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang memotong bawang merah "aniyaa~ aku tak mau"tolak sehun cepat

"Ck yasudah, nuna akan memanggil kai untuk membangunkan lu-"

"TIDAKKK~! Aku yang akan membangunkan luhan"sehun segera beranjak menuju keatas, menuai tatapan bingung dari sungmin

"mana mungkin mengijinkankan si Kai mesum iuh itu bangunin luhan, yang ada nanti luhan digrepe-grepe ama si Kai gegara luhan yang suka telanjang kalo tidur " gerutu sehun kesal

"YA Luhan bangun!"sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar luhan dengan tidak sabar

Cklek, pintu terbuka, menampilkan luhan dengan tubuh yang sudah terbaluti seragam

"Eh kau memakai baju?"sehun menatap luhan bingung

"tentu, kau ingin aku bertelanjang kesekolah eoh? Otak mesum kau! Ck dan tak perlu menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Berisik! "luhan menatap sinis sehun lalu berjalan menuju kebawah dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu sehun yang saat itu terdiam ditempat, sehun hanya menatap kepergian luhan dengan dahi yang mengernyit

"Kenapa Luhan Tiba-tiba berubah? Dimana si luhan polos itu"gumam sehun pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinganya saja

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Sehun menatap luhan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sedang menyantap ayam goreng dengan lahap, luhan makannya sangat rapih, tidak ada satupun nasi yang berantakan dipipinya seperti luhan yang kemarin, tak ada sikap manja kepada sehun, yang ada sikap dingin kepada setiap orang dimeja makan itu. Hal ini membuat penghuni asrama merasa bingung dengan sikap luhan, kecuali sungmin yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"aku selesai, aku berangkat"luhan mendorong piringnya kedepan lalu berdiri sambil menyampirkan tas selempangnya

"kau tidak berangkat dengan sehun?"kyungsoo menatap luhan bingung, yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar luhan

"tidak"singkat, padat, jelas yang langsung kena dihati sehun, sehun menatap kepergian luhan dengan tatapan terluka dan bingung menjadi satu 'luhan kenapa sih'batin sehun

"kalian pasti bingung ada apa dengan luhan"sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian itu menjadi kesosok yang tak lain adalah sungmin

"Dia Alter ego, sekarang dia akan menjadi luhan yang dingin, dan besok akan menjadi luhan polos"sungmin mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor

"kenapa bisa begitu?"Tanya sehun penasaran

"Entahlah, tapi itu adalah alasan kuat ayah luhan melakukan home schooling untuk luhan waktu dicina, kalian tau ? kalian harus berhati-hati dengan luhan yang dingin, dia bisa saja menghilangkan nyawa kalian jika kalian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai kepadanya"

Sehun berkeringat dingin dibuatnya, 'apalagi ini, setelah luhan polos, sekarang luhan yang dingin'batin sehun

'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Sehun menjauhkan tempat duduknya dari luhan saat anak itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku bajunya dan memainkan dengan diputar-putar dimeja, sehun menatap hal itu ngeri

"luhan, bisa kah berhenti memainkan pisau itu?"

Luhan berhenti, lalu menatap sehun tajam, mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum sebuah seringaian luhan yang membuat sehun bergidik, luhan mengambil pisau lipat itu dari meja lalu menempelkannya kedada sehun, nafas sehun tercekat

"Sehun bisa kah kau diam? Atau… "luhan merubah posisi pisau lipat itu menjadi diperut sehun

"pisau lipat ini akan menusuk perutmu, cusss"luhan menekan perut sehun dengan jarinya, membuat sehun menjerit tertahan, luhan tertawa senang melihatnya, luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menaruh pisau lipat itu kembali kesakunya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas

"hei luhan kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai"tegur kai yang berpaspasan dengan luhan dipintu

"bukan urusanmu"ucap luhan tampa menatap kai dan tetap melangkah kan kakinya keluar kelas

'ck dasar kepribadian ganda'batin Kai

'-'-'-'-'-'

Sehun tidak focus belajar sejak kejadian tadi, dia sangat bersyukur luhan membolos pelajaran pagi ini, ia tidak ingin mati terduduk dibuatnya, bel istirahat menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah, murid-murid termasuk sehun yang bersama kai segera menuju kantin. Sesampai dikantin sehun segera mengantri untuk mendapatkan jatah makanan, tetapi langkah sehun terhenti saat melihat luhan yang juga berada diantrian itu.

"kai! Kau saja yang mengantri aku yang mencari tempat duduk"ucap sehun yang lalu pergi menuju salah satu meja, membuat kai berdecak sebal, tapi tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan sehun

Sehun menunggu kai dan sekali-sekali melirik luhan yang saat itu terlihat mencari tempat duduk, tatapan luhan dan sehun saling bertemu dan sehun yakin ia melihat luhan memasang seringaian kepadanya, badan sehun menegang saat luhan berjalan kearah mejanya dan duduk didepannya

"k-kenapa kau duduk disini?"sehun bertanya dengan nada terbata

"makan"jawab luhan santai, sambil memakan makananannya

"Sehun ini maka- Oh! Hei luhan! Kau makan bersama kami juga?"pekik kai heboh, yang dibalas lirikan singkat oleh luhan, kai mendudukan dirinya disamping sehun, setelah menaruh makanan dimeja

"kalian tadi berbicara apa? Sepertinya seru melihat ekspresi sehun tadi"kai masih bersemagat berbicara, membuat luhan berdecak sebal dan membanting sendok makannya

"bisakah kau diam? Mulut busuk mu ini, membuat napsu makanku hilang! Dan membuataku ingin membunuhmu dengan memotong-motong tubuhmu menjadi beberapa bagian dan menjahit bibirmu lalu menarik benang itu sehingga bibirmu tak berbentuk"kai syok dia terdiam ditempat mendengar ucapan luhan, dan sehun terlihat menutup mulut menahan dirinya untuk tidak memuntahkan makanan saat mendengar perkataan luhan, luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dengan wajah datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa

"lebih baik kau tidak banyak berbicara dengan luhan yang dingin kai"ucap sehun setelah berhasil menelan makanannya, kai tidak menyahut, dia masih kaget dengan ucapan luhan yang frontal

Sehun hanya mengehela nafas melihat tingkah kai

T.B.C

Haiii aku chap 3 nya udh di updet ni, maaf ceritanya makin gaje, sumpah ini ide tiba-tiba keluar dari otakku dan tanganku gak bisa dihentikan untuk menulis ff ini xD jadi mohon review nya jika ingin dilanjut, PLEASEEE


	4. Chapter 4

Waktu istirahat sudah selesai, mata pelajaran siangpun sudah dimulai, luhan terlihat mengikuti pelajaran siang ini membuat sehun berwaspada akan apa yang akan terjadi, sehun bergidik ngeri melihat luhan yang memainkan pisau lipatnya disekitar pergelangan tangannya, ingin sekali sehun berkatas 'berhenti melakukan itu luhan'tetapi sehun tidak bisa karena tidak ingin ujung pisau lipat itu berakhir diperutnya.

"sehun, kau tau?"luhan berbisik pelan, dengan pandangan masih memandang kearah pergelangan tangannya, sehun memandang luhan takut-takut

"aku menyukai darah"lanjut luhan, sehun memandang luhan terkejut oh tidak! Sehun tau apa yang akan dilakukan luhan selanjutnya

"j-jangan lakukan itu luhan"sehun berusaha mencegah luhan dengan kata-kata, luhan hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman miring, lalu mulai menggores kecil ke arah tangannya, matanya terlihat berbinar senang saat melihat darah yang mulai keluar

"aku ingin lebih banyak lagi"gumam luhan, sehun dengan cepat mengambil alih pisau lipat itu "BERHENTI LUHAN!"oh tidak, sehun sungguh tidak sengaja, dia melihat luhan menatapnya dengan tajam dan itu membuat buluk kuduk sehun merinding

"Ada apa se- Oh luhan! Tanganmu kenapa?"songsaenim terbelalak kaget melihat tangan luhan yang sudah terbaluti oleh darah, dengan segera dia menarik tangan luhan keluar kelas menuju UKS, meninggalkan kelas yang tiba-tiba ramai, karena kasus tangan luhan yang berdarah

"sehun? Apa kau yang melakukan itu kepada luhan?"kyungsoo terlihat bertanya dengan hati-hati melihat ekpresi sehun yang murung

"tidak, dia yang melakukan itu sendiri kepada dirinya"sehun menghela nafas, lalu memandang pisau lipat yang tadi digunakan oleh luhan

Kai mendudukan dirinya dibangku luhan, lalu berkata "kita harus menghilangkan Alter egonya"

"dengan cara?"kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"hm, pasti luhan mempunyai trauma masa lalu, dan kemungkinan Alter ego itu muncul saat dia melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan trauma masa lalunya"Kai mengelus-ngelus dagunya, mereka hening sesaat, namun perhatian itu teralih saat kai menjetikan jarinya dan tak lupa kata 'Aha' yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Aku pernah membaca dari salah satu artikel, jika kita ingin menghilangkat sifat alter ego, kita harus mendominasikan sifat asli kita atau menggambungkan kedua sifat kita menjadi sifat asli, seperti luhan polos yang pintar dan luhan yang dingin yang pandai bicara, kita hanya harus menggambungkan kepribadian itu menjadi satu untuk menuju sifat asli dan menghilangkan Alter Ego"ucap kai panjang lebar menimbulkan tatapan takjub dari sehun dan kyungsoo

"lalu, trauma masa lalu luhan itu apa? Kita harus mengetahuinya untuk menjaga-jaga dan menjauhkan luhan dari segala sesuatu tentang trauma masa lalu luhan, agar Alter egonya tidak muncul"-sehun

"hm sebenarnya Alter Ego itu bisa muncul 1 menit sekali atau tak sesuai waktu, tapi mungkin kita memang harus mengetahui Trauma masa lalu luhan, agar bisa melakukan trapi 'mari menghilangkan alter ego luhan'"-kai

"baiklah, kita bisa menanyakan hal ini kepada sungmin sunbae nanti diasrama"ucap kyungsoo mengakhiri diskusi mereka

"Aku ingin menjenguk luhan"sehun bangkit dari bangkunya, lalu pergi keluar kelas menuju UKS

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sehun berdiri gelisah dideban pintu UKS, ia gelisah ingin masuk atau tidak, namun akhirnya setelah perang batin ia akhirnya memutuskan masuk, namun sebelum sehun masuk, pintu sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan songsaenim, sehun membungkukan tubuhnya tanda penghormatan

"Oh kau sehun"songsaenim melirik sehun sekilas, lalu melanjutkkan jalannya pergi

"tunggu, apa songsaenim tidak ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada luhan?"

"sehun, untuk apa luhan bersekolah disini dengan alter egonya tampa kita guru ketahui, tentu kita tau, karena kita adalah wali kalian disekolah ini, oh ya luhan mencarimu"ucap guru itu, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi, sehun terdiam mendengarnya, jadi guru-guru disekolah mengetahuinya?

Sehun menatap pintu UKS dengan ragu-ragu, ia ingin sekali masuk tapi dia takut jika luhan yang dingin menyerangnya dengan mendadak, sehun jadi teringat tatapan mengancam luhan saat dikelas tadi, karena disebabkan oleh sehun, yang memberitahu perihal gores menggores tangan luhan kepada guru

Melawan segala ketakutannya, akhirnya sehun memutuskan masuk, dengan langkah kaki yang bergemetar ia melangkah mendekati pintu uks, tangan sehun berkeringat basah saat memegang kenop pintu, ia menghela nafas kasar sebelum membuka pintu itu.

Cklekk

"luhan?"sehun memasuki ruangan itu, dan mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah kasur kecil yang terletak diujung ruangan, kasur itu tertutup oleh tirai, yang menyebabkan sehun tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan luhan dibalik tirai itu, dengan perlahan-lahan sehun membuka tirai itu.

SREKK

"sehun…"

Brukk

Sehun terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk akibat memundurkan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba yang membuat kakinya menyandung sebuah bangku

"sehunnie kau tidak apa-apa?"luhan berjongkok didepannya, dan mendekati wajahnya kearah sehun, memastikan sehun baik-baik saja

'luhan polos'batin sehun senang

"sehunnniiie~~"luhan mulai semakin memajukan badannya dan kepalanya, membuat sehun segera menahan kening luhan dengan jarinya untuk berhenti, menyebabkan sang empunya berkedip-kedip

"aku tidak apa-apa"jawab sehun sambil tersenyum lega melihat luhan polos yang berada didepannya.

"aaa sehunnie tampan, aku menyukai mu"

BRUUKK

Tubuh luhan memeluk sehun secara tiba-tiba, dan dengan sigap sehun menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak terjatuh tertidur dengan tangannya

"l-luhan, bisakah kau menyingkir?"pinta sehun tergagap, akibat merasakan dua bongkah bola besar, yang menempel didadanya

Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap sehun dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca "apa sehun tidak menyukaiku?"

"tidak-tidak, aku menyukaimu luhan, cuman kita harus segera kekelas, karena sebentar lagi waktu masuk, y-ya begitu"sehun mencari alasan

"benarkah?"Tanya luhan dengan wajah yang sudah agak tenang

"em ya begitu"

"kalo gitu kajjaaa"dengan semangat luhan menarik tangan sehun untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya menuju kelas mereka.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"hunnie~ kenapa burung terbang?"Tanya luhan saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju asrama

"karena mereka punya sayap"jawab sehun yakin

"ani, bukan karena itu"ucap luhan

"lalu?"sehuun mengangkan sebelah alisnya bingung

"karena mereka menginginkannya"sehun cengo dibuatnya

"kau ini"

"kalo gitu kenapa kucing bisa lari?"Tanya luhan lagi

"karena mereka menginginkannya"jawab sehun mencopy ucapan luhan tadi

"salah! Itu karena mereka punya kaki, uh hunnie pabbo, gitu aja gak tau"

"Ya!"

Luhan tertawa melihat wajah kesal sehun

"hunnie tadi ada salam"

"dari siapa?"

"dari dijjah yellow hahaha"luhan tertawa sampai wajahnya memerah

"luhan…"panggil sehun dengan suara horror, luhan yang mendengar tanda bahaya segera berlari meninggalkan sehun yang kepalanya sudah ngebul

Larinya luhan terhenti saat memelihat manusia berkulit hitam yang ia kenal

"hai kai!"sapa luhan, kai terdiam . sepertinya dia masih trauma dengan kejadian dikantin. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah kai menjadi sumringah menyadari kalau yang dihadapannya adalah luhan polos

"hai juga lululuhannie emmuah"sapa kai juga sambil melakukan fly kiss, lalu berjalan mendekati luhan.

"jangan dekat-dekat"perkataan luhan membuat langkah kaki kai terhenti

"wae?"kai memasang wajah bingung

"kata sehun, luhan gak boleh deket-deket ama kai"jawab luhan

"_sehun sialan"_batin kai kesel

"yah padahal kai mau nunjukin film Blue"kai berpura-pura sedih, padahal dalam hati berlonjak girang karena mungkin bisa mengajak luhan menonton film blue bersama wakakaka /dasar/?

"film blue itu apa kai?"luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung

"itu film tindih-tindihan"jawab kai dengan smirknya

"tindih-tindihan apa kai? Kau mengajak luhan ngapain?"sehun menatap kai dengan penuh amarah membuat kai panic seketika

"_mati aku"_

T.B.C

Maaf yang udah nunggu , jeongmal mianhae, ini udah aku post.. maaf juga kalo ini isinya makin nyeleneh, duh. review nya jgn lupa ya. iar aku tambah semangat/? Big tengs yg udah mau baca ff abal2ku ini ,

Lop yu all :*


End file.
